Love Hurts
by JinAmy
Summary: Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage.


_**Love Hurts**_

_**Jin and Amy**_

_**Love Story**_

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Grand Chase and all songs. But I only own this story and all the places.**

**[Chapter 1]**

** It was the start of a perfect day. The dawn is slowly fading and the sky changed in the blue sky. The sun is bright, the trees are green, and the water is clear, blue and flow to the riverside perfectly.**

**Jin's House [Jin's POV]**

** There's a boy named Jin, 17 years old and 1st year college and studying in the Saiyah University College. He's a only child of the Red Lion Family and the next of keen, his parents was an expert and successful to manage there business in jewelries here in the Etherion city and they have also a factory that they were create all the jewelries.**

"Jin... Wake up!"Jin's Mother

I open my eyes and I turned around my head to see my clock and the time is 6:30am. Why did she had to wake me this morning? Then the door was opened and I see my mother in my doorstep.

"Why, are you still lying in bed? This your first day on your school school! Now, get up!"Jin's mother

"My first day of school?"I said then I looked to my cute and pretty girl singers calendar , then I see date where the big red marked June 5 the fifth number in the first week of June. I see the words 'First Day of School in College.

"What, the! Hey, mom why don't you wake me this early morning?"I said to my mother and got up to my bed.

"Instead you asking me, go faster and take shower. While I prepared you and your father breakfast."Jin's mother.

I grabbed my towel, then I ran fast to the bathroom and took off my clothes, I take a shower quick, grabbed my favorite shampoo to bubble and wash my hair, and grabbed my favorite soap while the bubbles spread into my body. Then grabbed the towel and fold it to my lower body, grabbed the brush and toothpaste then I brush my teeth and let the bubbles in my mouth and I drink water to the faucet then puke it. Then I ran back to my room and locked the door , so I can get dressed. Then I grabbed my school uniforms to my closet and put it on my top, long black pants, my red socks and black leather shoes. I turned to my mirror and grabbed the hair gel then put it on my hair then brush my hair until I got my own hairstyle. Then I grabbed the necklace with a half of heart and I grabbed my bag that I already arrange all my school things. Then I ran and slide to the handle of staircase and go to the kitchen to eat breakfast. Then I see my father and mother sitting on the chair while waiting me and I sat on my own chair and we eat together.

"Good Morning, Jin. Come here and let's eat together."Jin's father said

"Good Morning, Jin. I'll cooked your favorite food fried eggplant and scrambled egg and fried rice." Jin's mother

"Good Morning, Mom and Dad. My favorite... Thank you, mom."I said

After I eat, I put my plates, spoon and forks to the sank. I kissed my mother and father and say goodbye to them and I ran to the door step and the bus arrived in time, but before I enter inside to the school bus my father call me.

"Wait, Jin!"Jin's father said

"Why, dad?"I said replied in questioned

"Here, take this extra money. Good luck to your first day in school."Jin's father said

"Thanks, dad."I said

After my father gave me some extra money I'll go and entered the school bus and walked until I find my favorite spot from the middle, then the bus starting to moved. Then the school bus arrived, I walked slowly until I reach the door of the school bus and exit there. I looked all over the placed of the school, that where I stand.

"Wow! These school was cool and a good view eh. I think I'll go to the main hall and find the Bulletin Board that where the list of section by names.

Now I reach the main hall of the school and I saw many students standing in front of the big bulletin board that where the class and section list of the names of students, then I'll go there where the big bulletin board post and I search my there by section.

"Hmm... Their' s the big bulletin board and crowded by all students maybe they looking something there, I should go there...

I reached the big bulletin board with a crowded students then I'll take my way to go near in the big bulletin board.

"Excuse me... Please... Excuse..."I said on the crowded students they pushed each other

Now at last I reach the big bulletin board then I saw all list of section with the name of all students, then I see all the names of friends by section and I'm happy to see my name.

"Oh, they're here too! Then I'm on section 1A.."I found the names of my friends and my classroom and section.

After I saw my classroom number, my second destination was in the locker room to put my other things there. But I don't where is that locker room, so I asked someone.

"Ahm... Excuse me Miss..."I said asking someone

"May I help you?"Female student said

"Ahm... Do you know where is the locker room?"I said

"Oh... A locker room eh..."Student said

"Yeah... Do you know where?"I said

"Hmm... Go straight here and turned to the right."Female figure said she tell me the direction of the locker rooms

"I see... Now I know, thanks for telling me the direction..."I said and I walked to the direction she gave me...

"No... problem..."Female student said

I walked to the direction she gave me, then I reach the locker the locker room.

"Now I reach these locker room finally, my only problem is to find my locker number."I said

I unzipped the smaller pocket of my left bag and grabbed the key of my locker then I zipped my bag again. I looked the key then I saw a numbers written there and I quickly search that number until I found...

"Number 10622..."I said

"10614... 10615... 10616..."I search every number of the locker

"10622... Here it is..."I found my locker

Now I found my locker and opened it... I unzipped my bag again then I grabbed my PE shirts, pants and martial arts outfit and put it in the lower portion of my locker. Then I grabbed my pair tonfa and put it in the middle portion, next I grabbed next my cute and fancy heart mirror then put it on upper portion and I look my face then I saw my necklace with a half heart. After that I closed my locker and lock it then I saw a one girl searching her locker, her hair was long and and curled and her hair colors was a yellow like gold.

"Ahmm... Hello Miss... May I help you?"I said

"Ahmm... Can you help me to search my locker..."Girl student figure said

"Sure... Why not... So what is the number of your locker?"I asked

"Thank you... My locker numbers are 10623..."Girls student figure said

"10623..? Next of my number... Here on my right..."I said

"Oh... Thanks for the help..."Girl student1 figure said

"No problem, so I have to go now... Bye!"I said then I turned around and walked my next destination is my classroom 1A

"Bye! And thanks again..."Girl student1 figure said

After I help the girl to find her locker, now I'm here walking the hallway until I reach the classroom 1A.

"So here I am in front of the room, I hope after I enter inside of this room my classmates are good and nice to me."I'm talking myself before I enter to this and took along deep breath.

Now I opened the door and walked inside, then I looked around to see all my classmates until I found two vacant seat from the middle and I walked towards there. I placed my bag on the floor and unzipped the I grabbed all my notebooks and put it under my desk. Then I looked around again to see all my classmates then I saw the door someone opened, then I saw the girl again that I met awhile ago in locker room... She looked around until she see me, then I've wave to her to come over me and pointed my right finger to my right place their's a vacant seat.

"Hmmm... Where should I seat?"Girl student1 figure said while she looked around inside the classroom until she saw waving at her and I pointed my right finger to my right side have a vacant seat.

"Oh... That boy I met earlier in the locker room, why he waving me and he pointing something?"Girl student1 figure then she saw the vacant seat to my right that I pointed for her.

"Now I got it, what he means... He want me to seat in their in a vacant seat right beside him."Girl student1 figure said she know now what I mean then she walked towards the vacant seat right beside.

I saw her walked towards to the vacant seat right beside me and she placed her bag to the chair and notebooks she handle, she put it under the desk. Then she shook her head to face and chat with me.

"Hi... Again.."Girl student1 figure said to me

"Ahmm... Hello..."I replied

"Ahmm... Thank you again for helping to find my locker earlier."Female figure said

"No problem... Miss... I helped people if they need help."I said then I asked her name."If you don't mind, what is your name?"

"Ahm... I'm Lire, Lire Eruel, what is your name..."Lire said and she asked my name then she smiled

"I'm Jin, Jin Red Lion."I replied

While we're chatting the door of these classroom was opened it enter the room. I saw the woman her hair was long and color yellow, her eyes color black then she wearing a reading glasses and she holding a book on her left hand while on her right hand holding a stick. Then the woman walked towards the table and she put the book and stick on the table and she greeted us all students.

"Ehem... Well good morning class..."Professor said greeted us

"Good morning ma'am..."We stand up and greeted her

"Please sit down..."Professor said then we sat

"Ahm... I'm Kristine Bale and I'm your teacher in MAPEH and I'm your adviser."Prof. Bale said

"So... Class get ¼ sheet of paper now then write your name, age, gender, address and your contact numbers. Then pass it for me if your finish."Prof. Bale said

I grabbed my bag then unzipped it, then I took out my ¼ paper and pen. I wrote my identity on the paper, then I stand up and walked in front of Professor Bale and pass the paper to her. While she sat on her chair

"Ma'am... Here's my paper..."I pass my paper in front of her then I smiled

"Okay... Now introduce yourself to us"Prof. Bale said

I'm standing in front of all my classmates while our professor on my back, then I introduce myself to all of my classmate.

"Ahm... I'm Jin Red Lion, 17years old... I lived in Lotti, Etherion City."I said

"Is that it? Why don't you tell us your hobbies, likes, dislikes."Prof. Bale said

"Ahmm... My hobbies are to draw, composing a song but I'm not good to sing, practicing martial arts, shopping and eating. I liked strawberries, chicken, mushroom soup, then I disliked beans. That's all.."I introduced myself, then I turned around to her.

"Okay... You may take your sit, next?"Prof. Bale said

Now I walked back to my seat then Lire talked to me...

"So your composing a song and practicing martial arts." Lire said

"Yeah... Since I was kid ."I said

"I see and I have a friend, same of you. She likes composing a song too and she loves to sing."Lire said

"Ahh.. I see..."I replied

"Next!"Prof. Bale said

"Ahmm... Why don't you there first? Then introduced yourself to us.."I said

"Oh.. I forgot... I'll go now then...

Now Lire stand up and walked their and she gave the ¼ paper to Professor Bale.

"Now introduced yourself."Prof. Bale said

"Ahmm... I'm Lire Eruel, 15years old... I lived in Leo, Etherion City. My hobbies are cooking, practicing archery, watching horror movies and I liked apple and chocolates. My disliked sea weeds. That's all."Lire introduced herself

"Next.."Prof. Bale said

After she introduced herself in front us, she's back and seat again...

"So... You lived in Leo eh... Not to far from my house."I said

"Yeah! Walking distance... I think"Lire said

"And you training archery and cooked too.."I said

"Yup! That's my hobbies to cooked and if I'm bored I'm training archery."Lire said

"Ok..."I said

Now after we introduced ourselves in front... Professor Bale said something about our orientation tomorrow.

"Now! I have something to announce to all of you about the orientation tomorrow."

She announce what happened this weeks starting tomorrow.

"We'll be having our orientation this week before meeting your teachers next Monday. Then your class schedules will be given at the end of orientation."Prof. Bale announce the orientation for tomorrow

"Since all of you are a freshman we have an additional orientation to all of you to get to know the school more better."Prof. Bale said

After 4hours of Professor Bale and were students talk.

"Their's any question class?"Prof. Bale said

"None..."All of us said

"Now class dismiss you can go home now early."Prof. Bale said then she walked out to the classroom

Now our class from her was end too early so my other classmates packed up and walk and run to the doorstep of our classroom, then I saw too many papers on the floors.

"Hmm... Why all these didn't loot there scratch paper and throw the trash can?"I thought

"Hey Jin... Let's go..."Lire said

"Ahmm... You can go now, I clean all these messed before I leave..."I said

"You want cleaned this room all by yourself? Are you sure?"Lire asked

"Yeah! I can clean these room by myself, so don't worry."I said while I grabbed the dustpan and broom

"I help you to clean these room fast and we can go home together..."Lire said

"No thanks! You can go now... I can clean these room by myself."I said while I pushed her outside of the classroom and closed the door.

Now I'm alone now to these room so I start to clean. Until I finish to clean these room, I'll grabbed my bag and leaved. Now I'm walking to the hallway and their's a girl her hair was long and have two pigtail and pink color of her hair and her eyes also pink, and she walked down stairs then she slept and fall down to the floor.

"Woooh! Cleaned entire classroom by myself, is kind a tiring... I think I'll go to the mall first for shopping before I'll go home..."I thought.

"Hmm... hmmm... Hm... Lalalala la~ Waaaa!"Girl student2 figure said she's sing while she walking down stair then she step something and she slept, she fall down fast into the floor that where I am walking. Boink!

"Oh my god!"I shock because I saw the girl fallen down into the floor. Then I ran to her where she is.

"Ouch! It's hurt..."Girl student2 figure said while she saw the banana peel to floor."Tsk! Tsk! Who's the student throw this banana peel to floor not to the trash..."

"Ahmm... Miss are you alright?"I said worried about her...

"Ahhmm... Yes... I'm alright don't worry... I just step the banana peel then I slept."Girl student2 figure she grabbed her bag then she try to stand up. But she out of balance again.

"Oops! Miss be careful..."I said grabbed her hand and her body fast for support then she didn't fall again..

From that moment I saw face near to me she's kind a cute and beautiful. Then...

"Ahm... Excuse me... Can you let go your both hands to me? I'm okay, now..."Girl student2 figure said

"Ahmm... Sorry..."I said

"So... Thanks, but I have to go to locker room now."Girl student2 figure said

"I see... I'll go there too... do you mind shall we walked together?I said

"Hmm... Okay..."girl student2 figure said

Then we walked together until we reach the locker room. Her locker on left corner beside me...

"So... After this where you going, Miss?"I said while I grabbed my tonfa.

"Hmm... Well I don't know? Hmm... What is your name...?"Girl student2 figure said while she grabbed her case inside is a violin.

"Oh... I forgot to tell my name... Well... I'm Jin, Jin Red Lion, I'm on 1A"I said while I grabbed next my martial arts outfit

"Oh, Jin... I'm Amy, Amy Aruha, 1D. So your a martial artist right?"Amy said

"Yeah! I'm studying martial arts. Then you must be a violinist.."I said

"Yup! I'm always play this thing if I'm so bored."Amy said

"Ahmm... You would like go to the mall with me and eat?"I said

"Go to the mall, with you? Sorry... I don't want to go with you because I didn't know you after all."Amy said

"I know, but don't worry to me. I'm not doing anything bad to you, promised."I said

"Hmm... Okay! But keep your promised that not doing anything bad. You should the one pay the bills."Amy said

"Ahmm.. Sure! Promised... So let's go?"I said happy and smile.

"Okay!"Amy said

**To Be Continue [My first chapter is done]**

**I don't know what is the last name of Jin so I referred his last name is "Red Lion". Then I'm sorry if I have a wrong grammar. **

**Give me a feed back for my story at least 1... Before I proceed to my next chapter... :D**


End file.
